黃暐瀚：歹勢，你是台獨！
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2391 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-07-16 09:39:29 看板 Gossiping作者 roads (路13) 標題 ＦＢ 黃暐瀚：歹勢，你是台獨！ 時間 Sat Jul 16 08:58:15 2016 ＦＢ卦點說明： 黃大記者左打台獨，右打蔡英文 最後結論是人民幣好棒棒，大家一起來舔中 有沒有檢討被害人很厲害 面對中國就變成小孬孬的八卦啊？ ＦＢ連結： https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1067092436712206&id=45791521 7629934 ＦＢ內容： 歹勢，你是台獨！ 年初周子瑜事件發生之後，蔡英文總統就說：「我當總統一天，會努力讓我的國民不必為 認同道歉」。 蔡總統說的好，我也相信他正在努力這樣做。不過很可惜，蔡總統可以努力的地方，只在 台灣，不在中國大陸。 知名的台灣導演、演員戴立忍，最近主演了新銳導演趙薇（對，就是還珠格格裡頭的那個 小燕子）執導的新戲「沒有別的愛」。片子6月27日殺青之後，網路上卻突然冒起「戴立 忍是台獨」的批評聲浪。 話題吵了三天，戴立忍正式在他的微博發文回擊： 「無論作為電影人還是社會人，對於現實總有多一分關注，強拆民房、工業區搶農民用水 、同性平權的困境、台灣發展核電的隱憂、支持環境保護審查、保護青年避免憾事等等。 我反對壓迫，也尊重他人理念，未曾加入任何政黨，更不用說曾與任何政治團體有過利益 交換、思想交流，所以我絕不接受將根本不存在的台獨帽子扣我頭上」。 http://goo.gl Moved Temporarily /uM0RkP 不回擊還好，這篇「我不是台獨」的「澄清文」，竟引來了七萬多個留言「猛轟」，讓事 態繼續擴大。 有網友直接留言建議戴立忍，只需要在微博發文： 1 我是中國人 2 台灣屬於中國 3 兩岸同屬一個中國 三句隨便選一句，公開表態，就可以平息爭議。然而，日子一天一天過去，戴立忍並未進 一步解釋，持續「人間蒸發」。 7月6日，中共共青團在微博發表了一篇「趙薇、戴立忍及電影《沒有別的愛》遭網友普遍 譴責抵制」的文章，這篇文章加高了中國網民對「戴立忍事件」的憤怒，讓事情演變到無 法收拾的地步。文章從發佈之後到現在，已經超過2780萬人瀏覽。 http://goo.gl/k5YGY PQI unveils upcoming micro-USB OTG drives and accessories 圖Taiwanese flash memory specialist PQI had quite a big presence at Computex, and luckily for us, it also brought along several new products to show... ... i 九天之後，7月15日，趙薇與片方終於決定「斷尾求生」。趙薇宣布撤換男主角戴立忍， 並在微博上道歉：「無論何時，我都不會忘記自己中國人的身份，也會堅持國家和民族利 益高於一切」。片子已經殺青，現在換角，等於必須重拍。但顯然趙薇認為，寧可重拍， 也得平息眾怒才行。 http://goo.gl/NqJQZH Sina Visitor System 趙薇的微博有七千九百多萬個粉絲，一個簡單的ＰＯ文，立刻引來超過15萬的留言。幾個 小時之後，「男主角」戴立忍也選擇在「微博」發表三千多字長文「道歉」，一來同意片 商換角，二來強調自己身上流著中國人血脈，三來詳細解釋，太陽花、香港普選、反核電 、反課綱等等爭議的細節。 http://goo.gl/JmBpSK Sina Visitor System 很多台灣的朋友看完這篇長文之後，不敢置信？「天啊～這真的是戴立忍寫的文章嗎？根 本投降文啊！裡頭居然還提到馬英九肯定他ㄟ」？ 從文林苑，到太陽花，戴立忍在台灣的「政治光譜」為何？大部分國人的看法，是沒有爭 議的。現在的問題就出在，他選擇到中國大陸去發展他的演藝事業，這個比台灣市場大了 五十倍的地方。 擁有13億人口的「市場」，隨便上映一部電影，就是比台灣多好幾倍，甚至好幾十倍的票 房。儘管網路盜版問題嚴重，年初周星馳的一部「美人魚」，賣出新台幣160億元的票房 。這與台灣電影，每每破億就要「裸泳開香檳」的狀況相比，有如天壤之別。 面對市場，演藝人員只有「迎合」一途。市場想聽什麼歌？愛看誰的電影？無比重要。 這一代的中國人，要求一個歌手必須說「我是中國人」，要求一個演員必須表態「我不是 台獨」之後，再來決定要不要聽歌看戲。儘管聽來荒謬，卻是現實。 當然，你也可以選擇「拒絕」，然後帥氣的「放棄市場」，像是多位香港藝人那樣；但如 果不想拒絕，或是有不能拒絕的理由，那麼面對這個「市場」，該怎麼做？答案只會有一 個。 前兩天藝人王大陸去韓國參加「我的少女時代」影迷見面會，慶祝第一部在韓國成功的「 華語電影」。見面會上，王大陸脫口說出：「很開心能代表中國～」！引起台灣影迷一片 譁然。回國之後，台灣媒體一再追問：「你為什麼說中國？為什麼不說台灣」？ 原來，台灣影迷也不喜歡聽到台灣藝人說自己是「中國人」，這跟大陸影迷不喜歡看「台 獨演員」的電影，其實沒有什麼不一樣。 「沒有一個人必須為他們的認同道歉」！說得真好，但那是政治圈，不是演藝圈。 在演藝圈，市場第一。周子瑜、戴立忍，都選擇了「市場」，這是他們的選擇。 暐瀚 2016-7-16 de 淡水 #戴立忍 #趙薇 #台獨 #沒有別的愛 #微博 #中國人 #太陽花 #王大陸 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 106.132.134.36 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1468630698.A.964.html 噓 sassuck:1F 07/16 08:58 → linceass: 支那的畜生好煩2F 07/16 08:59 → jennykam: 戴立忍跟周不一樣吧 周是被唱片公司壓 戴立忍是自主意識 → jennykam: 戴立忍他就是中國人4F 07/16 08:59 噓 yuugen2: 中國真的很煩 硬是要逼人表態 分化族群5F 07/16 08:59 噓 lr44: 歹勢，支那豬滾6F 07/16 08:59 → linceass: 支那賤畜流的血脈就是批鬥那一批的下賤人格7F 07/16 09:00 → stta: 所以王大陸有被怎樣嗎??8F 07/16 09:00 噓 holymoon99: 黃大記者在他最愛的KMT老蔣年代 會被當通匪槍斃巴9F 07/16 09:00 噓 bilice: 台灣最美的風景是人。說得好。台灣人都是雙面人。只看錢10F 07/16 09:00 噓 auxiliary11: 噁 舔共記者11F 07/16 09:01 噓 madden: 他是誰啊12F 07/16 09:01 推 kent: 外省記者狗13F 07/16 09:01 → bilice: 都是背骨仔。14F 07/16 09:01 → hk129900: 戴也表態太晚了吧 都被拔主角了 要賺要切早點決定就好了15F 07/16 09:01 噓 F0314: 黃大記者 這些話怎麼沒見過你在挖挖哇說啊？16F 07/16 09:02 噓 shyangwang: !17F 07/16 09:02 → hk129900: 不過這也顯示兩岸都是玻璃心啊 國家認同的衝突都一樣18F 07/16 09:02 噓 leo87: 支那狗，你還沒帶小孩投奔自由哦？19F 07/16 09:02 噓 TKC4062: 馬迷記者又來了20F 07/16 09:03 噓 kid1412sonic: 整天寫垃圾文章21F 07/16 09:03 噓 fllay: 中國就是這麼臭 還想要每個人都緊巴著他22F 07/16 09:03 噓 gginin111140: 滾過去啊還留在這幹嘛23F 07/16 09:03 噓 Z55T: 中國一直這樣搞只會讓臺灣年輕人更反感而已24F 07/16 09:03 噓 oxiz: 這隻噁心的馬屁眼 沒格調很久了25F 07/16 09:04 噓 lovetina: 116都這麼久了~~還在崩潰哦??26F 07/16 09:04 噓 Zyth: 可悲的三流貨色27F 07/16 09:04 推 jerrylin: 原住民都承認是中國人了???28F 07/16 09:04 噓 GonVolcano: 靠29F 07/16 09:04 → TKC4062: 中國會逼藝人公開道歉，台灣會逼藝人公開道歉嗎?30F 07/16 09:05 噓 ralfeistein: 他們自己的膝蓋問題關你屁事？31F 07/16 09:05 噓 DUKEYANG: 最可悲的就是有這些捧共 整天卻享受台灣健保32F 07/16 09:05 噓 Bruney: 這廢話需要你特地發廢文重述嗎？33F 07/16 09:05 噓 agn0000099: 背骨支那記者34F 07/16 09:06 噓 eternalecho: 有沒有49年過來的高級中國人一直要台灣人承認XDD35F 07/16 09:06 噓 Leika: 下去領五百36F 07/16 09:06 噓 ironlaw: 這貨麼愛中國就入中國籍啊37F 07/16 09:06 推 IEhacker: 識時務者為俊傑 這篇釣出一堆腦袋食古不化的 XD38F 07/16 09:07 噓 kathyyya: 支那滾39F 07/16 09:07 噓 kosuke: 噁心的馬迷 在共匪眼中 不承認台灣屬於中國 就是台獨 懂?40F 07/16 09:08 推 rcat2010: 這不是號稱自己最中壢的大祭者?41F 07/16 09:08 噓 andy0624: 支那滾 滾得越遠越好!!42F 07/16 09:08 推 ltmps: 屁股決定腦袋43F 07/16 09:08 噓 fllay: 讓我們繼續追殺黨產44F 07/16 09:08 推 CO2: 文青版施明德，棒棒。45F 07/16 09:08 → wxyz111: 歹勢，賣國賊滾46F 07/16 09:09 → fllay: 那台灣民政府算不算台獨？？47F 07/16 09:09 噓 BDACK: 你這樣跟共產黨有啥差別48F 07/16 09:09 → chiang512: 支那記者49F 07/16 09:10 噓 imkoalatw: 只要有錢就是對的，中國特色的社會主義50F 07/16 09:11 噓 terry21111: 有種把這邊中國說出全名，你的一中是中華民國還是中51F 07/16 09:11 噓 yang0623: 施明德雖然已經爛了 但不要用這咖污辱他 這咖不配!52F 07/16 09:11 → terry21111: 華人民共和國？支那妓者53F 07/16 09:11 噓 stoneofsea: 台灣真的會被滯台外省人搞死54F 07/16 09:12 噓 fbiciamib123: 愛賺中國錢的下場55F 07/16 09:12 推 Alphaz: 但不能否認 支那人這招確實每次都有用56F 07/16 09:12 噓 Bruney: 中共真的好棒棒，被他們打得落荒而逃的喪家犬最了解了57F 07/16 09:13 噓 huijun: 科58F 07/16 09:14 噓 Whitening: 這才是黃暐瀚的真心話59F 07/16 09:14 噓 iversones: 講難聽點 對我來說你這種記者的話不具任何參考價值60F 07/16 09:14 噓 EOCTFD: 滾61F 07/16 09:15 → darkangel119: 垃圾舔共，支持槍斃這些賣台叛國賊62F 07/16 09:16 推 doom3: 統戰力道越來越大了 觀光 藝人 紛紛倒下63F 07/16 09:16 噓 eddie909: 舔共藝人64F 07/16 09:16 噓 dunjiin: 大陸市場比台灣大，但不是人口相除的50倍，頂多10倍65F 07/16 09:16 推 todayful: 跟某菇一個思路66F 07/16 09:16 噓 coolda: 歹勢，你是支犬67F 07/16 09:17 噓 tsubasau4x: 戴跟黃我都不知道是誰╮(╯_╰)╭68F 07/16 09:17 噓 jack8759: .....69F 07/16 09:18 噓 pepeboy: 白痴70F 07/16 09:19 噓 Absioute: 記者在怎麼舔都沒用啦71F 07/16 09:20 噓 orangedot: 你到底想講什麼啦！72F 07/16 09:21 噓 jeffych: 哈哈 記者 哈哈73F 07/16 09:22 噓 billy4305: 支那說你是垃圾就是垃圾 還真以為自己會被支那愛護喔74F 07/16 09:23 噓 shiriri: 你是滯台支那人 是馬英九走狗75F 07/16 09:23 噓 regeirk: 但76F 07/16 09:25 推 pymax: 想賺人家錢就要照人家規矩走啊 之前子瑜不是示範了嗎77F 07/16 09:26 → pian0304: 好臭要就滾過去阿78F 07/16 09:27 噓 winson911: .79F 07/16 09:27 推 chicham: 為了市場臨時聲明自己是中國人的台獨藝人,我們看得很多了 → chicham: 如果要跟台獨切割,平常就要時時刻刻告訴大家自己是中國人81F 07/16 09:28 噓 kipi91718: 所以???82F 07/16 09:29 噓 badkidXD: 你是支那83F 07/16 09:29 噓 awesomeSS66: 甲中壢大記者84F 07/16 09:30 噓 dinex:85F 07/16 09:32 噓 DarrenKuo: 台獨不行喔?86F 07/16 09:32 噓 hua0122: 黃是在說啥 王大陸拍的是台灣電影耶 還代表中國 根本不同87F 07/16 09:33 噓 qppqqp: 神煩88F 07/16 09:34 推 MrNext: 這標題 算是 拐彎抹角的 "黃安"嗎?89F 07/16 09:34 噓 Arthurseed: 資深馬迷標準示範90F 07/16 09:35 推 todayful: 有一派人的想法是誰叫你們跪得沒有我好看，早點跪不就好91F 07/16 09:35 噓 sagakey: 最中立的馬迷92F 07/16 09:36 → todayful: 了，所以看到戴被迫自陳，他們爽翻了93F 07/16 09:36 噓 linqqq007: 四海都是中國人94F 07/16 09:36 噓 hyjoly: 他想表達什麼95F 07/16 09:36 噓 loel1223: 在台灣統派的支那比較丟臉!96F 07/16 09:37 → hua0122: 整篇文章就是講 你們台灣人還不是跳腳 有資格罵嗎97F 07/16 09:38 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: -12 目前人氣: 50 累積人氣: 2921　 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9vWI (￣︿￣)ｐ bear6c, Rron, tty1, liangrong, gundonvv, mamatamago, impreza-wrc, smallfish, sin8143, coolnoss, tcblow2001, klin1 共 12 個人 說瞎！ →ryan2015　 3 小時以前 太爛了！憑什麼貼標籤。跟本跟黃安一樣。 →qazw73613　 3 小時以前 381就是愛中國的臭啊~ →Rron　 3 小時以前 台獨又如何?為了一點甜頭就要跟強權下跪?含包著人民幣的lp?抱歉，我做不到。 →bear6c　 3 小時以前 不是獨立當主人就是下跪當奴才！放棄自己做主的權利的人就是奴才。 →tianlong　 3 小時以前 這個假客觀丶住中瀝的中國人 →AYAKI　 2 小時以前 電影「挖洞人」裡的小鞠:「我到大陸人家他媽的說我是台灣人,他媽的我回到台灣,你他媽的說..說我是大陸人」 →maruc　 2 小時以前 那簡單,你們建議台灣所有藝人別去支那發展演出,就什麼事都沒,不用解釋,不用道歉,只活在台灣的島內就完全ok,無憂無慮 →abcabc　 2 小時以前 將滯台支全部遣返.將支那垃圾的不當利益全部拔除. 台灣人如果繼續將滯台支當作"同一國"的人. 那過的苦被欺負有甚麼好靠背的? →abcabc　 2 小時以前 就連日本人都知道清國奴跟滿人是"不同國的". 可惜台灣有部分智障連日本人與清國奴都不如~ →paulwang416　 2 小時以前 一堆人眼中的市場只有中國，該舔的還是要舔，全球都是市場的人有需要鳥中國嗎，像是碧玉，Lady gaga →a198102101-3 2 小時以前 有些說大陸分化族群的 那您的意思是你也承認你是中國人了?不要忘記了 分化族群最厲害的就是民進黨 而戴立忍這位先生 他想左右逢源 人家當然也可以不買帳吧 →AYAKI　 2 小時以前 不覺得有什麼,反正台灣人有實力又想賺大錢就要背負罵名,覺得值得就去大陸,沒實力就留在台灣賺賺小錢,人各有志,笑罵由人,工作本就是如此 →ifay-2 2 小時以前 ··· →alisis　 2 小時以前 有中國人支持台獨還真少見 →tty1　 2 小時以前 有支畜？汪汪？不要管支那賤畜在那邊吠，放置play就是最好的應對方式，整天洗新聞的支畜吵死了 →walterwang　 2 小時以前 要賺中國錢 選擇忍氣吞聲... 只能說每個人價值觀不同... 有人喜歡賺中國錢... 吳念真認為中國市場不是他的菜... →barrin　 2 小時以前 分化族群最厲害的應該是中國人吧?是說現在是哪種血統大概中國人也搞不懂 又有蒙古又有滿人外加八國,但是卻自稱漢人 這個亂阿~ →barrin　 　(編輯過) 表態之後如果還是爽爽賺中國錢 我覺得沒啥不對阿,就當做服務業碰到奧客笑笑帶過就好,反正錢賺飽了還不是照跑,趙薇旅居法國多久了?頂多護照還是拿中共的而已,別人看病有高級醫療,別人呼吸有鄉間葡萄酒莊園....一群腦殘憤青 喝的是泥巴水 吸的是霧霾還不是很爽, 人傻阿自認錢多呢 怪我瞜~ 別人會回北京福建還是上海定居??嘖嘖 中國人的錢不去幫中國人建設跟保護環境,滿腦子只會砸在別人身上下跪,不跪就越砸越多,這肯定有病 但是歐美到是樂觀其成....反正苦果又不是自己吞 →lnjpjnpns　 2 小時以前 如果眼光 不是放眼世界 只看26 那就跪著舔吧 國際導演 演員 不鳥他 發哥還說最多就賺少一點 不管為了自已還是別人 原來的堅持不見了 那也別怪世人用這樣的眼光看他 →barrin　 　(編輯過) 幹 說錯了 憤青還沒錢去北京上海吸霧霾,只能去貴州山西挖煤礦 等肺塵病 →barrin　 　(編輯過) 說起來現在舔中跟某些中共捧起來的藝人,除了國外能躲的那幾位,這類人在老共產眼裡都算黑五類吧,哪天經濟垮了 我挺好奇沒錢的難民會不會找這群人開刀....一個替死鬼的概念?唉阿阿 反正到時候記得機場關閉就好 台灣不收難民 →GuluMeow+2 1 小時以前 民族主義與無腦憤青早晚毀了中國...我個人是很樂意見到如此結果, 但請崩壞時靜靜的別打擾到我們或其他周遭國家 →Freerunner　 1 小時以前 國民黨在台灣人手下倒台，這些人就沒事幹，而中國就沒藉口要台灣。 →barrin　 　(編輯過) 說起來黃大記者在怎捧中,也不會把護照從中華民國改成中華人民共和國XDDD,別人腦子還是很清楚 這國家沒救了,能多挖一點好處是一點,一個功力不到三成的颱風 號稱大國居然都玩不轉,嘖嘖 我說人命如草芥 真的很悲哀阿 →keanu5428　 1 小時以前 台獨在支那人來看，就是毒餾，黃大記者想統又不敢統，比白狗跟郁目明還孬千百倍 →bear6c　 1 小時以前 歹勢，黃偉翰你是奴才！ →smallfish　 1 小時以前 請要統一的 直接都先打包一下 然後搬去大陸 不要把不想統一的拖下水 →Cclong　 43 分鐘以前 米田共 →fuckkmt　 34 分鐘以前 屎蛆是不是在網路上看到一些低能的傢伙，就以為DPP支持者會跟他一樣理殘兼腦殘？ 你他媽別說蔡英文啦，川普如果能瑪丹娜挺藏獨照樣送她到上海開演場會，不然炸爛你中南海，就乾脆滅了中國，一切不就一了百了了嘛！ 白癡有剩喔，蔡英文和任何一個美國總統，『真的保證我國籍的藝人，不需要因為你他媽落後專制國家的愚昧，而妨礙在你這個爛國家的經濟活動』，幹，如果能做到，中國就是他媽的台灣殖民地，世界殖民地了啦！ 蔡英文講的是什麼，你他媽腦殘聽不懂嗎！幹，馬八年你在你自己的土地上，被區長管，警察是公安，自己的國旗在自己土地上被踐踏，你娘哩，屎蛆你瞎了眼嗎！操！ 蔡英文這句話的意義，如果真的是指，中國是我他媽台灣殖民地，你藝人儘管賺，躺著賺，媽的高職畢業醜女妳也盡量去賺，當國際巨星，我幹你當總統就好了嗎，媽的，也不用投票了啦！ →fuckkmt　 　(編輯過) 屎蛆講一堆雞巴話，講得好像幹妳蔡英文上任，你們這些天賦異稟，不世出的奇才，不能去國際（中國）舞台展露長才，都是蔡英文的錯啦！ 幹妳娘機賣哩臭智障！ 之前就有網友PO的很清楚了，台灣藝人憑啥去中國賺？就是他媽中國政黨佔領台灣，語言威權，大家被迫說北京話，門檻低啦，講粵語的怎麼去中國賺啦，操！ 講什麼台灣在去中國化，你他媽一堆白癡屎蛆！就是沒去中國化，才衰死成今天這樣，講日語、英語台灣會是什麼景況，自己想想啦，臭智障！ 就是因為講你北京話才落到這地步，撿你語言的便利去賺錢，講得是優勢喔？ 幹，看看新加坡什麼情形，日本什麼情形！你他媽還在跟韓國競爭，怕中勞怕得要死，去中國化，去你媽哩，幹沒做但應該做的事，被你講成已經做，白癡有剩。 →rinrin22　 10 分鐘以前 不意外~ →lhy2410　 2 分鐘以前 歹勢！你是共匪，黃小咖記者 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.